We Belong To The Night
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: Mako has to deal with a few things he has never ever delt with before, sucky realionships and... a drunk Ghost Kotsuzaka... plz RnR


We Belong To The Night  
  
AN: This is a request for my good friend Ren ^.^ I am also going to enter this into Taitofans fanfic contest =3 I own nothing so nyah ^.^ and R n R ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
We Belong To The Night  
  
It was one of those summer nights people always tended to remember even when the sun failed to shine within the confounds of the darkest winter. The sunset was amazing to say the least, oranges and reds bounced in all directions fused with purples and blues where the world seemed to end, the day given the night its chance to infrawl the world.  
  
The water of the seaside type resort lapped at the dock and made the boats lightly dance on the surface as a small chill breeze ruffled a mans spiky black almost blue hair. Mako sighed and rested his chin on his knees; he loved to just look over the ocean even if this was his vacation. He was on vacation with his koi of four months.  
  
He had been with Esper Roba that long and didn't even know why. He liked Esper but more as a friend then a koi but he was too kind hearted to dare and break up with the slightly younger male, he didn't want to see any one get hurt. That was his problem, he always cared too much about other people's feelings over his own.  
  
People had told him he should come first to himself but he knew he could never do that. He had only said yes to Esper considering the teen seemed so depressed after what happened in Battle City and the end result was him being in a relationship he didn't really wish to be part of. What the hell could he do? Speaking of his koi, Esper was fast asleep in the hotel room from a long night at the clubs the other night.  
  
He never knew just how much Esper liked to do in one night whereas he was happy enough to just stay by the dock and enjoy the sunset. Since they had gotten here they hadn't really done anything he had wanted to do, but being a push over he let Esper do what he wanted really. Not wanting to spoil the fun for the other male, he occupied himself.  
  
In away he thought he was just a rebound from when Esper had dumped Haga since said teen never really showed too much interest in him. With a shrug he carried on looking out over the ocean and the sun that was almost exiled from the sky. Thinking it over did he really like Esper much himself? Now that he did think about it...  
  
He didn't.  
  
He loved the other boy as a friend but nothing deeper, his mind began to swim in confusion and thoughts. The night had soon drowned the day and with it brought loud music and bright colourful lights. Standing up and brushing himself down he took a walk in the cold but pleasant night air and walked down the side of the dock looking at all the bright neon lights that advertised night-club's, strip bars and other things.  
  
He saw a huge pink neon sign that said 'le stripa' he blinked and cocked his head to one side, he never did learn French at school, hell he never went to school in general. Thinking it was a French seafood joint he happily went in. Mako gaped at what he had walked into, walking down a long cat walk was a half naked woman.  
  
He squeaked and put his hands over his eyes and tried to talk out the way he came before he walked into someone. Taking his hands away from his face he looked down and saw the small and, pretty DRUNK, form of the young duellist Ghost Kotsuzaka who just giggled at him and picked himself off of the floor.  
  
"Ghost!" Mako said with wide eyes.  
  
"Ma –hic- ko?" Ghost blinked and tried to stay level.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Mako said adopting a stern tone and expression as he lead the young boy out of the filthy place.  
  
"No!"  
  
Mako raised an eyebrow and gave Ghost a look that said 'riiiiight' and shook his head a little letting out a sigh as he tried to help the tipsy boy along to where the dock was. He had read somewhere that a drunk person who felt ill needed fresh air, and by the dock was the best place to be! He singsonged in his mind.  
  
"How did you get drunk? Your, what, 14?"  
  
"15!" Ghost corrected with a small giggle.  
  
"Well how did you get the drink?"  
  
Mako was worried for the younger boy, they hadn't hung out much at either tournament but he still worried, since he was a kind and carrying person. The tanned teen helped Ghost along until they were at the dock, which he never knew would cause such an issue with his young companion. Ghost took one look at the water and clinging to Mako for dear life with his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Chockin... breath.... Neeeeed too!" Mako eeped and managed to pry Ghost off of him.  
  
"I don't like water" He whimpered and carried on clinging to Mako.  
  
"Well I can't have you walking around on your own in this state" he nodded his head and began to pull Ghost along.  
  
"I'll rent you a hotel room and stay with you, until your better of corse"  
  
Mako was good to his word and rented a small cheap hotel room for Ghost to stay the night and he would have to be with him. He knew Ghost sometimes had suicidal tendencies and being in this drunk state was not going to be a good thing. It would have been a lot easier to get to said room if he didn't have to carry a slightly hysteric Ghost over his shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't that funny" Mako rolled his eyes.  
  
On the way here Ghost had, had the bright idea of pulling down Mako's shorts and getting an eyeful of boxers with little smiley faces on. Mako still wore the blush on his face as he coughed which sent Ghost into another fit of giggles. Managing to put the key in the door and kick it open Mako set down the giggling teen on the bed.  
  
The ocean based duellist turned around to close the door but when he faced the bed once again Ghost was gone. Looking around in a small panic he was interrupted by a knock at the door, opening the door he saw a woman with a pissed off look on her face and holding Ghost by the arm. Mako's jaw hung open and looked from the bed back to the door and back again. 'How did he do that? Geez this boy moves fast..'  
  
"I believe this..thing is yours?" the woman said in a snobby tone and pushed Ghost forward.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you...ehehehe" he laughed a little sheepishly and eeped when Ghost clung to him again.  
  
The woman snorted and turned around to leave, Mako shut the door and tried to walk back over to one of the beds, which was hard considering he had Ghost attached to him. Prying the zombie duellist off of his leg he set him down on one of the beds and shook his head. In all the time he had known Ghost he never knew he'd be one to get drunk, then again he blamed the company he tended to keep, being with those other three couldn't have been good for him.  
  
"We need to sober you up" Mako nodded to himself and blinked when Ghost just giggled madly at him.  
  
He wasn't sure HOW he was going to help the other duellist become sober since he had never really taken too much drink in his life. He went into the kitchen and ran cold water into a glass before returning and handing it to Ghost.  
  
"I heard that if you drink water if flushes the nasty things from your system"  
  
Ghost shrugged but drank the water anyway and seemed to brighten a little after that, he lay down on the bed and just mumbled to himself looking up at Mako. Said black haired male smiled when he saw the once hyperactive drunk starting to sink into a sleepy state before actually falling asleep. He had to admit Ghost looked adorable while sleeping, he looked out the window and wondered if Esper was worried about him, he doubted it and besides right now he didn't care about Esper, he was more focused on looking after his friend.  
  
He sighed and laid down on the other bed and slowly sank into his own sleep, tonight had been quite tiring for him but he felt it would be worth it in the end. He tried to delude himself that Esper did miss him but he knew that he didn't. Maybe he should give up on being happy with Esper and look for someone else..  
  
The next day...  
  
Bright sun drifted in through the window and lay upon the pale face of Ghost Kotsuzaka who groaned in his sleep and turned to face away from the sun. He ached all over and his head was in great pain from a splitting headache he had some how gotten. Suddenly his eyes flew open when a nasty feeling in his gut sprung up, he made a dash for the window and swung the window open and puked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Uh.." Ghost moaned and leaned out the window with his eyes closed.  
  
Mako sat up with a yawn and scratched the back of his neck and tried to focus on where he was and the noise that had managed to wake him from his sleep. It then came back to him where he was and why he was here and that lead to him looking over to where Ghost should have been sleeping. He looked up and saw the pale teen looking even paler if that was humanly possible for him, hunched out the window looking like he had seen better days.  
  
"Ghost?" he asked and walked over to said boy rubbing his back to help with the sick feeling Ghost had no doubt got from waking up.  
  
"Ye-"Ghost spun around and saw Mako.  
  
"Mako?! How did I end up here?" He asked not looking at the concerned face of Mako.  
  
"I found you walking around drunk as a skunk and brought you here, I staid with you all night to make sure you would be ok"  
  
"You staid with me?" Ghost blinked.  
  
He knew Mako was a good guy and his friend but the fact anyone would do such a nice thing for him had indeed taken him aback. He blinked a little then pulled a face and lurched out the window once again to hurl the left overs of his night of being forced fed vodka and god knows what. He had never felt so ill in his life! He grumbled a little more but felt better and comforted when Mako rubbed his back once again getting rid of some of the sick feeling that still lived in his stomach.  
  
"Thanks" He said at last whipping his mouth.  
  
"It's fine, really, I wanted to help" Mako showed him a bright smile before he went and got Ghost another drink of water, it had worked a little last night it might work this time.  
  
"You should have left me to drink myself to death, that's what he would have done" Ghost sat down on the bed and took the drink.  
  
Mako wasn't able to ignore the bitter tone in the young teens voice but didn't say anything about it, he didn't like getting on peoples cases or prying into their lives. He knew whom Ghost was on about, no doubt he was the one who got Ghost in this state to start with. Sitting beside the teen he put a strong arm around the timid boys shoulders glad to see the beginnings of a smile creep on Ghost's face. Mako didn't know why but he felt the need to stay with Ghost to help protect him and teach him the rights from wrongs that his so-called friends hadn't told him. He had been told along time ago that Ghost had no family to speak of.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"A little, yes" he nodded.  
  
"Good"  
  
Mako bit his lip and played with a stray strand of his hair trying to find out just how he was feeling about his friend. He remembered when he first felt the same thing for Esper but that had died after awhile but now it was fresh but wasn't aimed at Esper but rather Ghost. Maybe just maybe this had been some messed up sign from the god of neon signs and strip bars that he had to try and stick with the younger one.  
  
"I was thinking.."  
  
"I wasn't, my head is KILLING me! I swear never again" Ghost held his head a little in pain and shut one eye.  
  
Mako chuckled a little and then coughed.  
  
"Well, how would you like to stay with me? Finish what's left of this vacation then we could maybe leave without telling the others and well.. Stay at mine? I won't force you to drink for my amusement or use you to get what I want" Mako said and meant every single word of it.  
  
"I.." Ghost looked down at his feet and waved them a little trying to come up with a decision.  
  
Ghost nodded and smiled, after all, what did he have to lose? And what did he have to gain? It can't be as bad as what he had now. He might as well go for it. He leaned against Mako and let out a small sigh, but one of comfort.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great! So what you wanna do now?" Mako said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
".... Hurl!" Ghost squeaked and dashed to the window again leaving Mako to sweatdrop.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
